


A Work in Progress

by ArielSutherland



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Kid Spencer Reid, Multilingual Character, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Other, teen Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSutherland/pseuds/ArielSutherland
Summary: “Forget hindering a police investigation- I could have you arrested for stalking!!”Spencer looked away and shrugged.“I feel pretty confident about my accusation, sir.” The officer looked back down at the folder before gesturing to another officer to call for a conference.“You either just cracked this case or are in some serious trouble, son.”A young Spencer Reid would like to report a crime. Any involvement with the BAU is entirely unintentional on his part.





	A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long nor is it very good but I tried very hard. So please love me. Reviews are appreciated!

“I have a crime I’d like to report?”

The officer looked across his desk at the kid standing not too far away.

“A crime, you say?” He asked, almost sarcastically. The boy nodded, his oversized glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

“My neighbor, um, he killed the kid that’s been on the news- Charlie Nickles.” The officer sighed.

“Son, you don’t look like the type who’d be lying to a copper but you be careful throwin’ names about. I could charge you with hindering a police investigation.” The kid shuffled awkwardly and pushed up his coke bottle glasses before clearing his throat.

“Um,” he coughed, “I uh..” he shuffled around some more, “You had, um, S-Special Agent Jeareau release a, um, behavioral profile, and Mr. Rivers, my neighbor, fits that profile p-pretty well.” The officer stared at the kid and the kid stared at his shoes. He sighed again and reached for his sticky note pad and pen.

“Your neighbor's name, kid?” He asked. The kid looked up from his shoes.

“Um, Michael Rivers, sir.” He jotted it down.

“Address?” The kid ratted the number out and the officer wrote it down.

“I guess I’ll get back to you Mr...” he gestured to him from across the desk.

“Oh, um, Reid, sir. Spencer Reid.” The officer looked up.

“Reid?” He clarified. Spencer nodded. “As in William Reid, criminal defense attorney?” The boy paled but nodded again. The officer opened his mouth as though to say something but then closed it.

“Okay. You can sit down over there for me, son.” He pointed to a set of chairs where a buff man with tattoos, a crying woman, and a teenager that smelt suspiciously like weed were already sitting.

Spencer didn’t move. The officer looked up at him expectantly.

“I, uh, also have some more evidence securing my hypothesis surrounding Mr. Rivers. Sir.” Spencer awkwardly shuffled around again, reaching into his messenger bag to pull out a manila folder with the name Michael Rivers on the side. He handed it to the officer, who raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

The officer shuffled through the papers, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

“This is some analysis you got here, kid.” He shuffled through a couple more pages. “Are these... photographs? Is this a DNA sample...oh my god- are these his fingerprints?” He looked at Spencer, eyes wide. “Forget hindering a police investigation- I could have you arrested for stalking!!”

Spencer looked away and shrugged.

“I feel pretty confident about my accusation, sir.” The officer looked back down at the folder before gesturing to another officer to call for a conference.

“You either just cracked this case or are in some serious trouble, son.” The officer stood up, grabbed the folder and followed the other officer along with some others for a meeting. Reid smiled before going to sit next to the large tattooed man and pulling out a copy War and Peace in it’s original Russian.


End file.
